gingofandomcom-20200215-history
Gabriel Garza 2
Gabriel Garza 2 is a 2014 American 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by Gingo Animation for Universal Pictures. It was directed by Geo G. from a screenplay by Geo, Dan Fogelman, Erica Rivinoja, and Brian Lynch, and a story by Geo. The thirteenth feature film from Gingo Animation, it is the sequel to 2011's Gabriel Garza, which began Gingo's reboot franchise of the original Gabriel Garza series. Sometime after the first film, Gabriel, Roge, Leno, Cole and Loy go to visit Donnie Stampla, Loy's old friend and assistant since the first grade. However, when they discover a greedy leek-obsessed worker named Mr. Leek's plot to kidnap all of the Elves and transform them into "leek monsters" to destroy Gabriel for good, the group teams up with Donnie's two enthusiastic children named Lily and Lester Stampla to stop him and revert the Elves back to normal. Zachary Gordon, Elijah Wood, Alexander Gould, Jonathan Morgan Heit, Hayden Panettiere, Frankie Jonas and Alan Tudyk reprised their roles as Gabriel, Roge, Leno, Cole, Claire, Jan and Loy, respectively. New cast members include Isla Fisher as Lily Stampla, Jake T. Austin as Lester Stampla, David Tennant as Donnie Stampla, and Rob Corddry as Mr. Leek. Gabriel Garza 2 premiered on June 25, 2014 at the 2014 Annecy International Animated Film Festival, and was released in the United States on July 2, 2014. It was met with highly positive reviews from critics, who praised its musical score, vocal performances and humor; some considered it the best Gabriel Garza film yet. The film was nominated for the 2015 Annie Award for Best Animated Feature, but lost to Disney's Big Hero 6, which also starred Tudyk. Having grossed over $895 million worldwide, the film became the forty-ninth highest-grossing film of all time, the thirteenth highest-grossing animated film of all time, the third highest-grossing film of 2014, and the third highest-grossing film from Gingo Animation. It was followed by Gabriel Garza 3 on July 19, 2017. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast :Further information: List of Gabriel Garza characters *Zachary Gordon as Gabriel Garza, a 11-year-old boy *Elijah Wood as Roge Garza, Gabriel's overprotective brother *Alexander Gould as Leno Garza, Gabriel's middle brother *Jonathan Morgan Heit as Cole Garza, Gabriel's youngest brother *Hayden Panettiere as Claire Jones, Gabriel's girlfriend *Isla Fisher as Lily Stampla, Lester's sister *Jake T. Austin as Lester Stampla, Lily's brother *David Tennant as Donnie Stampla, Lily and Lester's father and Loy's old friend and assistant since the first grade *Rob Corddry as Leek Leek Leek (better known as Mr. Leek) a leek-obsessed man described as a "leek worker" who used "leek" three times as his first, middle, and last name. *Alan Tudyk as Loy Garza, Gabriel's uncle and scientist *Frankie Jonas as Jan Soto, Gabriel's best friend *Sarah Jessica Parker as Christine Garza, Gabriel's mother *Jack McBrayer as Marvin Garza, Gabriel's father *Chloë Grace Moretz as Tam Williams, a student who was waylaying Gabriel into traveling with her *Kristen Schaal as Mary Williams, Tam's mother *Chris Parnell as Gary Williams, Tam's father *Bobby Moynihan as Albert Katz, the radio operator working for Macky *Kenan Thompson as Bill Criggle, Albert's assistance *Alex Borstein as Matilda Jones, Claire's mother *Jim Cummings as Don Jones, Claire's father *Kari Wahlgren as Mrs. Picksit, Gabriel's teacher *Geo G. and Michael Wildshill as the elves *Ryō Hirohashi as Japanese Leno *Lex Lang as Carl, a guard at Mr. Leek's lair *Phil LaMarr as Larry, a guard at Mr. Leek's lair *Fred Tatasciore as Tony, a guard at Mr. Leek's lair *Harland Williams as Lewis *Dan Fogelman as Eddie *Erica Rivinoja as an old lady *Peter Dinklage (uncredited) as Vio in a cameo via a flashback Additional voices *Ava Acres *Carlos Alazraqui *Lori Alan *Eva Bella *Amy McNeill *Michael Wildshill *Bob Bergen *Gary Hall *David Cowgill *Rodger Bumpass *Lola Carpenter *John Cygan *Brian T. Delaney *Bill Farmer *Jackie Gonneau *Cam Clarke *Jess Harnell *John Kassir *Dawnn Lewis *Sherry Lynn *Josh Keaton *Audel LaRoque *Danny Mann *Mona Marshall *Skye Wildshill *Mickie McGowan *Bryce Papenbrook *Laraine Newman *Colleen O'Shaughnessey *Jan Rabson *Lauren Tom *Cole Sand *Mindy Sterling *Tara Strong *Craig Kellman *James Kevin Ward *Tyler Werrin *Rob Carpenter *Colette Whitaker *Yuri Lowenthal *Andrew Hall Production Gabriel Garza was the second Gingo film after Computeropolis to have a sequel as well as becoming a franchise. On July 10, 2011, after the success of the first film, director Geo G. commented on a possible sequel, stating, "Looks like we are answering the most important questions about another Gabriel Garza. We would love to bring those characters to the big screen back once more, but we haven't started writing it yet. We have a bunch of other ideas." On September 1, 2011, Universal Pictures and Gingo Animation announced that a sequel had been greenlit, and was set for a July 2, 2014 release date. On March 20, 2012, it was announced that Erica Rivinoja had been hired to do rewrites of the original screenplay by Dan Fogelman. In July 2012, Gingo announced that the sequel would be titled Gabriel 2: Lost in Reading, but it was later retitled as Gabriel Garza 2 in March 2013, as the market research "didn't like it". In September 2012, Rob Corddry was cast as the villain, while Isla Fisher was in early negotiations. Fisher previously worked with Gingo as the voice of Nina in BJ and Wally (2006). Geo G. tweeted in November 2012 that Fisher had been cast in the film. On December 17, 2012, Universal and Gingo announced that Zachary Gordon, Elijah Wood, Alexander Gould, Jonathan Morgan Heit, Hayden Panettiere, Frankie Jonas Sarah Jessica Parker, Jack McBrayer, Chloë Grace Moretz and Alan Tudyk would reprise their roles in the sequel. On January 16, 2013, David Tennant was cast in a supporting role. On February 1, 2013, Jake T. Austin joined the cast. In March 2013, actress Kristen Schaal was cast in a role. Chris Parnell, Bobby Moynihan and Kenan Thompson joined the cast during production. Music In December 2013, it was announced that Mark Mothersbaugh and James L. Venable, who scored the first film, had signed on to score the sequel. Release Universal Pictures released Gabriel Garza 2 in the United States and Canada on July 2, 2014. The film premiered on June 25, 2014 as a special screening at the 2014 Annecy International Animated Film Festival. Gabriel Garza 2 was digitally remastered into IMAX 3D format and released in select international IMAX theatres. The film was released on June 27, 2014 in the United Kingdom, Iceland, Mexico, and Taiwan. The film was also released on July 1, 2014 in Australia and the Netherlands. It received a release in China on September 21, 2014 in IMAX 3D. Marketing The film's official teaser trailer was released on November 27, 2013, and was attached to Frozen, The Nut Job, and The Lego Movie. The film's first full trailer was released on March 7, 2014 and was attached to DreamWorks Animation's Mr. Peabody & Sherman, Muppets Most Wanted, and Rio 2. Throughout the year, trailers and 20-second motion posters of the movie were shown. A second theatrical trailer was released on May 30, 2014 and was attached to Maleficent and How to Train Your Dragon 2. Several merchandise was made for Gabriel Garza 2, such as toys and figurines. Universal teamed up with marketing partners in the United States and Canada to promote the film through McDonald's Happy Meals with a set of 11 toys. A hardcover book, called The Art of Gabriel Garza 2, was published on June 26, 2014 by authors Sharon Gosling and Adam Newell, and a foreword by Geo G. and shows the detail of the artwork that went into the making of the film, with storyboards, research photographs and character sketches. A video game based on the film was released on June 10, 2014 for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Nintendo 3DS, Wii and Wii U. On August 16, 2014, Activision made a own PC port of Gabriel Garza 2, published by Activision and developed by Exient Entertainment. A mobile game titled Gabriel Garza: Running Frenzy was released on June 12, 2014 for iOS and Android. It is an endless running game based on the film and is similar to Temple Run and Despicable Me: Minion Rush. Home media Gabriel Garza 2 was released digitally on November 25, 2014 and on Blu-ray 3D, Blu-ray, and DVD on December 9, 2014. The releases are accompanied by a new short film titled Back in Time. Reception Box office Gabriel Garza 2 earned $242,951,517 in North America and $614,043,372 in other territories for a worldwide total of $895,664,915; its worldwide opening weekend totaled $214.9 million. Worldwide, it is the forty-ninth highest-grossing film of all time, the third highest-grossing film of 2014 (also, the highest-grossing animated film of that year), and the highest-grossing film in the ''Gabriel Garza'' series. Overall, it is the thirteenth highest-grossing animated film of all time. North America Coming soon! International Coming soon! Critical response Gabriel Garza 2 received generally positive reviews from critics and fans alike. On review aggregator site Rotten Tomatoes, it holds a score of 96% based on 275 reviews with a rating average of 8.4 out of 10. The website's consensus reads: "Quirky comedy and innovative storytelling make Gabriel Garza 2 supply an engaging sequel to the original, in its own right." On review aggregator Metacritic, which assigns a weighted average, the film has a rating score of 84 out of 100 based on 56 reviews, indicating "universal acclaim". Accolades Coming soon! Sequel In September 2014, Universal and Gingo announced a third film with a release date of September 9, 2016. Puss in Boots writer Tom Wheeler was hired to write the third film's screenplay. On December 23, 2014, Gingo announced that Frans Vischer, a storyboard artist on the first two films, will direct the third film in his directorial debut, with John Cohen returning to produce it. In January 2015, Universal delayed the release to July 19, 2017. Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:2010s Category:2014 Category:Films Category:Films directed by Geo G. Category:Gabriel Garza Category:Gabriel Garza 2 Category:Gingo Animation animated films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Sequel films